


Grown Up Sleepovers

by SamuelJames



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when Jared's had a bad day he sleeps in Peter's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grown Up Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Grown Up Sleepovers  
> Pairing: Jared Franklin/Peter Bash  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17 (Just about)  
> Summary: Sometimes when Jared's had a bad day he sleeps in Peter's bed.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was comfort as part of Past Prompts Revisited.  
> Disclaimer: Franklin & Bash is the propety of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Peter's kind of been expecting the knock on his door. "Come in, Jared."

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Sure."

Jared strips down to his boxers and Peter pulls back the covers. Peter doesn't ask for details, knowing Jared will talk when he's ready. They lie in silence for a few minutes till Jared turns and puts his arm across Peter's stomach.

"One of these days I'll get through a dinner with him without him trying to make me feel like crap."

Peter rests his hand on Jared's arm. "You're a great lawyer with a great job and an awesome best friend. It's your father's fault if he doesn't see that."

"I do have good taste in best friends. Today though he outright said Infeld was crazy to hire us. I'm used to him putting me down but he doesn't get to do that to you."

"Hey. Don't go fighting with him over me. He's always going to be upset that you struck out on your own."

They've had various versions of this conversation several times. Jared doesn't always come to him when he's upset but it's not a new thing either. Since college he's spent several nights in Peter's bed. Sometimes they just talk. If they both happen to be single they sometimes fool around. After the first time he made Jared come, Peter thought it might get weird between them but it never has. They've only talked about it once outside the bedroom so Peter could be sure he wasn't taking advantage of his friend's vulnerability. Jared moves a little and Peter lifts his arm so Jared can lie on his chest.

"Thanks for listening. It shouldn't matter what he thinks of me but he knows how to get to me."

"I'll always listen, have to store up some good will so you'll listen to me talk about Janie."

"Friendship rules say I must listen."

"Not now though."

"No."

Jared tilts his head up and Peter kisses him. They move quickly with Jared pulling Peter on top of him and kissing him earnestly. They haven't done this recently but Peter's quickly reminded of what a good kisser his friend is. Jared's fingers splay on the back of his neck as he pushes his tongue into Peter's mouth. When Jared spreads his legs, Peter can feel him hard against his leg. He breaks the kiss and pulls the covers back. Moving quickly down the bed he pulls down Jared's boxers. Jared's the only guy Peter's ever done this with and it's satisfying to make his friend groan and thrust as he sucks his cock. Jared warns him when he's going to come and he pulls back. He strokes him a couple of times and Jared calls out his name as he comes. He passes Peter some wipes for clean up. Peter refuses his offer to return the favour. He curls up behind Jared and wraps his arm around him. Pressing a quick kiss to Jared's neck he whispers goodnight.


End file.
